Maaf
by lily kensei
Summary: /For Winterblossom Headcanon/Set #3/"Maksudmu ap-"/'Bertemu Kazekage merah mereka misalnya."/"Aku sakit Sakura."/Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan nanar. ia jadi merasa tidak dihargai di sini./RnR


Warning : **Anti **klimaks. DLDR. Monoton. Out Of Character

For Winterblossom headcanon set #3

"Bukan begitu Sasuke-kun! Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif!"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya menata meja untuk makan malam dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berapi-api. Sementara itu,yang ditatap hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil membaca setumpuk gulungan kertas di hadapannya.

"Hn. Kau lebih memilih misi ke Suna dan meninggalkan aku –yang notabenenya suamimu- yang sedang sakit di rumah. Apa itu kurang jelas?" Ia lalu membereskan gulungannya dan beranjak pergi dari sofa memasuki kamar mereka –Sasuke dan Sakura-

Sakura mengekori Sasuke menuju kamar mereka, "Sudah kubilang bukan begitu. Di sana sedang terjangkit penyakit menular yang berbahaya,sedangkan medic-nin mereka kurang untuk mengobati semua penduduk yang terkena penyakit itu."

Sasuke hanya diam. Tak lama kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Sakura, "Setidaknya kau tanya dulu kondisiku saat itu. Atau kau memang ada tujuan lain ke sana?" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Maksudmu ap—"

"Bertemu Kazekage merah mereka misalnya,"ucapnya lagi dengan sharingan yang aktif. Lantas pergi meninggalkan kamar,dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup menandakan Sasuke yang keluar dari rumah. Menyisakan Sakura yang masih diam menatap tak percaya.

**MAAF**

Oleh **lily kensei**

Pagi ini cerah. Penduduk desa Konohagakure pun terlihat suka cita. Anak-anak kecil berlari saling mendahului. Suasana begitu hangat. Namun agaknya itu tidak berlaku pada pasangan yang baru delapan bulan yang lalu mengikrarkan cinta mereka di hadapan Tuhan.

Suasana pagi di rumah mereka terkesan canggung. Setelah sarapan bersama,mereka kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

Sasuke yang mendapat jatah libur dari Hokage setelah pulang misi yang menghabiskan waktu tiga bulan lamanya,tampak sedang bersantai di beranda rumah. Sedangkan Sakura,ia bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai medical-nin di sana.

"Aku berangkat Sasuke-kun," Sakura berpamitan pada suaminya itu. Tapi sepertinya ia masih _ngambek_ pada Sakura perihal misi itu. Buktinya ia tidak menjawab,menoleh pun tidak.

Sakura menghela napas dan beranjak pergi. Sudah dua hari ini ia dan Sasuke perang dingin –tepatnya Sasuke yang tidak mau berbicara padanya-. Selama itu pula Sakura selalu mendapati Sasuke yang merenung di kamar mereka. Ia yang memang jarang bicara menjadi tak pernah bicara. Sakura sendiri bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang menyuruhnya pergi misi? Mengapa jadi ia yang bersalah di sini?

"Hai Sakura! Setelah pulang dari Suna wajahmu selalu kusut. Ada apa sih? Kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke ya? karena ia tidak mendapat 'jatah malam' darimu?" Ino muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Sakura dan berkata dengan menggebu-gebu.

CTAAK!

"Apa _sih_ Ino,pikiranmu itu kenapa selalu mesum?!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya -habis menjitak Ino- dan memelototi sahabatnya itu.

"Ittai. Sakit Sakura~ Jadi kau ada masalah apa dengan Sasuke?"

Pikiran Sakura kembali melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan,semoga kau berhasil ya!" seperti biasa Hokage kuning itu selalu bersemangat. Termasuk kali ini,ia memberi misi pada kunoichi pink di hadapannya untuk membantu medic-nin di Suna yang kewalahan karena tidak menemukan obat yang tepat untuk mengobati penduduk yang terjangkit penyakit langka dan menular.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama."

"Aduh,jangan panggil aku begitu Sakura-chan~ panggil saja seperti dulu"

"Baiklah baiklah,Naruto no Baka. Hihihi aku berkemas dulu kalau begitu," Sakura segera melesat keluar dari ruangan pribadi Hokage dan menuju ke rumahnya untuk berkemas. Sementara Uzumaki Naruto selaku Hokage mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan mantan teman satu timnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura hampir selesai dengan perlengkapan medisnya saat Sasuke masuk ke kamar mereka. Ia hanya duduk diam di tepi ranjang menonton Sakura yang sibuk dengan tas besar –berisi perlengkapan misi- nya.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh, "Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun? Wajahmu pucat." Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi dan leher sang suami. "Kau demam. Lebih baik aku izin saja,mungkin bisa digantikan oleh Ino," Sakura bergumam.

"Hn?"

"Aku ada misi ke Suna. Tapi,kalau kau sakit begini aku minta keringanan saja. Biar Ino yang pergi dan kugantikan tugasnya di rumah sakit." Sakura tampak berpikir sambil memainkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke.

"Misinya sih rank.B tapi ini menyangkut nyawa penduduk. Aku khawatir Kazekage Gaar mengambil keputusan yang salah. Bisa saja 'kan ada orang yang pura-pura memberi obat penwar pada Gaara untuk diberikan kepada penduduk padahal itu racun. Soalnya kudengar,ada sekelompok pemberontak yang menginginkan Gaara lengser dari kedudukannya."

"Gaara-sam itu 'kan luarnya saja _kalem_. Dalamnya tidak beda jauh dari Naruto yang mudah panik dan agak gegabah."

Sakura terus berceloteh tanpa menyadari rahang Sasuke yang mengeras sedari tadi.

"**Aku sakit** Sakura."

"Ah! Aku jadi semakin khawatir. Apa aku pergi saja ya?"

"Cih! Kau berangkat saja. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri **tanpa **bantuanmu," Sasuke berucap dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan nanar. Ia jadi merasa tidak dihargai di sini. "Baiklah jika itu mamumu. Aku akan kembali tiga hari lagi. Jaga dirimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa mereka –Sakura dan Ino- sudah sampai di gerbang rumah sakit. "Itu berarti kesalahanmu Sakura." Ino menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Masa' kau tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke itu cemburu karena kau terlalu banyak bicara mengenai Gaara-sama? Apalagi st itu ia baru pulang msi sehari sebelumnya 'kan?" Ino bersuara lagi saat melihat raut bingung Sakura.

"Tapi 'kan misinya memang penting. Aku juga jadi merasa tidak dihargai oleh kata-katanya itu."

"Bukan masalah kau jadi pergi atau tidak. Tapi,kau yang terlalu banyak bicara tentang Gaara-sam yang membuat Sasuke jengkel."

Ino melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura termangu di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

_Sasuke-kun? Cemburu? Rasanya tidak mungkin._

Setidaknya itulah yang terus terngiang di telinga Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu makan siang baru berjalan saat Sakura pulang ke rumah. "Tadaima." Tidak ada jawaban. Padahal ada sandal Sasuke di getabako yang menandakan ada orang –Sasuke- di rumah itu.

Sakura melesat ke dapur untuk membuat makan siang sederhana bagi dirinya dan Sasuke. Dengan cekatan tangan lihai itu meracik bahan-bahan sederhana menjadi sedap dipandang dan dirasa. Setelah menata meja seapik mungkin,Sakura ragu-ragu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kusen jendela kamar mereka. Ternyata selama dua hari perang dingin bisa membuat suasan di antara mereka canggung seperti pertama bertemu kembali,setelah Sasuke kembali ke desa.

"Sas—"

"Sak—"

Mereka berbicara bersamaan. Suasana jadi semakin canggung. "Kau saja duluan," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku... Salahku apa,kenapa kau diam saja?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Tapi,setidaknya katakanlah sesuatau,jangan seperti saat genin dulu. Tidak mau bicara apapun padaku," Sakura menundukan kepalanya mengenang masa-masa genin dulu.

"Hiks..."

Sasuke menoleh kaget saat mendengar isakan dari wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Hhh.. Aku juga ingin seperti Naruto-dobe yang saat sakit ada Hyuuga yang memasak untuknya. Atau seperti Sai yang saat pulang misi selalu disambut oleh Yamanaka," Sasuke terengah saat berkata. Sepertinya kalimat-kalimat itu menguras emosinya.

Sakura terbelalak kaget mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Memang setelah menikah,sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai terbuka dan bersikap manja padanya. Tapi ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata terang-terangan seperti ini.

Sakura lantas menerjang Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya,memeluknya. "Gomenne,Sasuke-kun. Aku janji akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku janji tidak akan menomor duakan kamu lagi. Hiks.. hiks.. maafkan aku."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan balik memeluk Sakura. Mereka terus dalam posisi itu hingga,

"Jadi..."

"Hn? Baikan?" Sasuke menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke arah Sakura.

"Hh..Baikan!" Sakura menyambut kelingking Sasuke dengan kelingkingnya lantas tertawa pelan.

Entah siapa yang memulai yang jelas jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis dan...

Chuu~

THE END

Catatan kaki(?) Author

Aku tau ini monoton saangaaad T.T tapi,beneran deh aku pengen banget **ikutan winterblossom headcannon Challenge** inii.. Truss,aku juga nggak tau soal misi misi di Naruto de el el. Soalnya saya nggak pernah ngikutin anime aslinya. Cuma suka SasuSaku dan sebagian ceritanya doang. Saya malah lebih suka One Peace & Inuyasha walaupun udah tamat #promosi

Eh,iya adakah yang pernah baca fict saya yang 'I'm No Match For You'? saya males sekaleee buat ngelanjutin fictnya. Ternyata jadi author tuh susah. Ntar males lah. Ide nggak ada lah. Ada aja alesannyaaa.

Udah ah. Bacotnya kebanyakan. Baca **omake** di bawah yaa.

OMAKE

Kedua anak manusia berbeda gender itu tengah duduk dengan tenang di meja makan. Tampaknya setelah menyelesaikan makan siang,mereka memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi saat mereka perang dingin dua hari terakhir itu.

"Oh iya,Sasuke-kun kata Ino kau cemburu ya karena saat itu aku terlalu banyak bicara tentang Gaara-sama?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya jenaka.

"Cih! Tidak."

"Aah~ jangan bohong. Wajahmu memerah lho." Sakura tersenyum jahil menggoda suaminya.

"Tidak Sakura."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Kau iya."

"..."

"Kalau begitu,lain kali aku akan sering-sering pergi ke Suna. Sepertinya kau senang aku dekat-dekat Gaara-**kun**."

"Ssh.. iya..iya aku cemburu," Sasuke semakin memerah wajahnya. Terlebih saat Sakura mengecup pipinya sementara wanita itu sudah berlalu membersekan alat masaknya dan berkata, "Kau manis Sasuke-kun."

"Lihat saja Sakura. Kau harus dapat hukuman malam ini."

Evil smirk.

.

.

.

23:41

22/12/2012

.

.

.

Review?


End file.
